Ghost Boy and Robot Girl
by Phantom Fan 21
Summary: Danny Phantom had escape the GIW after weeks of torture. He soon find himself Tremorton home to XJ9 AKA Jenny. Soon Danny starts living a new life and helping Jenny save her town. But with the GIW after Danny and they want him back. Not only that, They have Danny's parents and friends too! May turn into a DannyxJenny later.


Many call it a normal day, but for one person, it was his worst day. The person is shown to a be a 14 year old wearing a black and white jumpsuit. His snow white hair was a huge mess and his left arm hang limb. His top half of his jumpsuit was rip away showing his scars and well as a few cuts which was bleeding. But instead of red, it was green. The boy the hero Danny Phantom or Danny Fenton as his half human. Danny has been on the run for weeks. He move his green eyes around until he spotted a sign that said, "Welcome to Tremorton." Danny has heard of the place, but never been there. As far as he knows, the town already has their own hero. Maybe he can get some food and rest up for a few days. He just hope that the GIW wasn't catching up.

Danny enter the town and look around. He was about to walk around before remembering the state he was in. He turn invisible and flew through town. Danny was surprise that the town look really cyber-like, it like ever techno-geek dream. Just thinking of those words remind Danny of Tucker. He shook head. He can't think of his friends right now. Danny flew to a fruit stand and look sad. He hate to do this, but he had to keep his energy. Just as he was about swipe an apple, a huge explodes got him to turn. Danny knew that met the town was under attack. He knew this town hero can deal with it, but his hero side was kicking in. Sighing, Danny flew to the battle field, ignoring his hunger.

* * *

A teenage robot girl was just thrown from a blow and crash into the near-by building. The robot had a light blue-white color to her and looks as if she has pigtails on her head. Her name is XJ9, but she prefers Jenny. Jenny was the hero of Tremorton and was trying her best to fit in. Right now, she was fighting the queen of Cluster Prime, Vexus. Normally Jenny would beaten her by now, but she was way more powerful then before. Jenny stand up and ready herself again. The fight was only going on for a few minutes and she was damage, but still able to fight. Jenny quickly dodge an beam from Vexus and fire one back from her hand. Vexus dodge with ease and ram into Jenny, pressing her into a different building.

"Try all you want XJ9, but thanks to that DALV place, I'm much more stronger then before!" Vexus said, laughing evilly.

"Even if you beat me and take over earth, there will always be someone to take you down!" Jenny said as she try to get her arms free.

"Like who?" Vexus asked smirking.

"How about...ME!" A new voice said.

Before Vexus could turn, a white fist smack right into her check, not only knocking her away from Jenny, also making her crash into another building. Jenny turn and saw a teenage boy with glowing green eyes, snow white hair, white gloves and boots and tons of scars on his chest. Jenny gasp as she saw someone she knew very well.

"The Phantom?" She whisper.

Vexus stood up and saw the boy herself. She had to smirk at his scars. It look as the boy been through tough battles and lost all of them. Too bad it was the other way around.

"Well, I see XJ9 has some help. So who are you?" Vexus asked.

"Phantom!" He said, putting up his good arm, getting ready to fight.

"Heh, what good can you do? You look like you went through a fight of your life and came back half dead." Vexus said.

Jenny could see that Phantom was truly hurt. She wasn't sure if he can fight with one arm. She step in front of him ready to fight Vexus again.

"Hey I got this. You better get some medical attention." She said, but Phantom walk around her.

"I hear what she said before I punch her. I always hated that company. But it looks like you grab an old fashion mode of the power up your using." He smile.

"WHAT?" Vexus yell in shock.

"Yeah, I know the guy who runs it. It was an old proto-type that he never finish. Claim it took to much money for him to fix. So where did you find it? In a scarp yard?" Phantom explain then joke.

"Funny, but what make you think that you can stop me? After all I'm a 2,000 year old queen." Vexus asked still smiling.

"I'm a ghost, who knows who long I been dead for." Phantom counter, smirking.

Vexus lost her smile and was quite shock to hear that. A ghost? She regain her smile and rise up both arms.

"So what if you are? Your too weak to stop me." She said and fire.

Phantom dodge by jumping in the air and using his good arm to fire a blast back at her. Vexus flew into the air and try to grab Phantom but he move to the side and punch her back to the ground. Vexus stop herself just before hitting the ground and growl. She fire her beams again and Phantom rise his good arm and put up a shield that block the beams. Once he drop it, he found Vexus in front him. Vexus grab him and threw him into a building, But Phantom flew out faster then she could see and was punch in her guts. Then he threw a around-house kick that knock her into the ground.

Vexus pull herself out and rub her head before seeing Phantom lower to the ground.

"Looks like the power up, has gone power _down_." Phantom smirk.

Vexus check and saw he was right. She was back to her original power. However the power up has weaken her own. She was left with no choice, but to retreat.

"You may win this time boy, but I will return! And you will join me XJ9." She said to both teens before she threw up an portal and jump in.

Jenny watch as Vexus jump in the portal and it disappear. Jenny turn to Phantom and was about to asked what he was doing here when he fell over. She quickly caught him and held him up.

"Are you ok?" She asked him.

"It may be a short battle, but I knew I should have ate before hand." He said and pass out.

(AN: I not having Danny change back to human, because I have plans for Danny showing his human half later.)

Jenny rise her her "eyebrow" when she heard that. She didn't know ghost could eat. But the way he look was more important that he get some medical attention. She had a feeling that none hospitals can deal with his injures so she did the best thing she could think of...

...take him to her home. She open the door and took him to her mom lab. Nora Wakeman was busy going over the plans for something in the future, when she hear her door open and quickly put the plans away and turn to see her "daughter" carrying a white hair boy wearing black pants and white boots and gloves.

"XJ9! What have I told you about bringing strangers into our house?!" She scolded at her, but stop when she saw how baldy the boy was hurt.

"Mom can you help him? I don't think the Hospital can cover him." Jenny said laying him on the table.

"Why do you think that?" Nora asked before she saw the scars and cuts on him.

"Well, he's... The Phantom." Jenny explain.

"The Phantom? The one that you idol so much?" Nora asked.

"I don't idol him! I...support him." Jenny said quickly.

Jenny was one of the many people, and maybe the only robot, to see him as a hero instead of a villain unlike the town he protects. She also hated the name that they gave him, Invis-o-Bill. She did hear about the town start to call him by his real name after he brought it back and was glad to heard that he was being welcome as a hero. Which brought up the question, what was Phantom doing here instead of protecting his home town? She knew it was going to wait until he woke up.

* * *

 _ **Four days later...**_

Jenny sat near Phantom for the past four days, only leaving his side to go to school or save the world. Jenny was still confuse on why Phantom was in her town. She also was quite surprise that he had a heart beat. Jenny had look up about ghost and read about them. She knew Phantom didn't look like those ghost. Still, she and Nora had cover Phantom chest in bandages and put his arm in a cast. Jenny had also sew a new top for Phantom. Jenny turn to see that a few kids was trying to peek in through the window of her mom lab and pull the shades over them. Jenny really wish she didn't tell anyone that Phantom was staying at her house.

 _ **Two days ago...**_

 _Jenny close her locker and saw her first friend Brad walk up to her._

 _"Hey Jenny! What you been up too?" He asked._

 _"Nothing much, saving the world, trying to live as a real teenager, you know, the usual." Jenny replies._

 _"Huh uh?", Brad said with a rise eyebrow._

 _"What?" Jenny asked him._

 _"If that true. Then why haven't we hang out for the past two days?" He asked her._

 _"Well, I can't tell you." Jenny said, turning her head from her friend._

 _"Can't tell me, you best friend?" Brad asked surprise._

 _"Well, this is something. The Robot is keeping secret from her friend." Tiff said as she and Brit walk up to them._

 _"Look I like to tell Brad why, but I had to help someone who help me in return and he asleep at my house since me and mom patch him up." Jenny explain._

 _"Wait, I recall hearing that a boy help you out and he was in bad shape, but was able to drive Vexus away!" Brad said recalling the fight from two days ago._

 _"Normally we wouldn't talk about this, but I have to ask, who was that guy? He had a whole lot of scars all over his body." Brit said._

 _"Yes, geek or not, I never seen so many scars in my life. Not mentioned he look half dead." Tiff agree._

 _"Fine I'll tell you, but you can tell anyone else." Jenny said._

 _Brad nods as the Crust cousins smirk. Jenny wave her hand to tell to move closer to her and whisper, "It was "The Phantom"._

 _"THE PHANTOM?!" Brad shouted and Jenny cover his mouth and look around._

 _Luckily no one pay attention and Jenny frown at Brad._

 _"Yes, it was The Phantom." She said._

 _"I can't believe it, your favorite hero, at your house?" Brad asked, lowing his voice._

 _"Yes, he was able to beat Vexus due to the power she use was a old proto type. It must have drain during my fight with her." Jenny explain._

 _"Wait, you have a favorite hero? Since when?" Brit had to asked._

 _"Well, I'm sure some of you heard about a town call Amity Park right?" Jenny asked and they nod._

 _"Well, I been keeping track on the town in case I ever have to go there. That when I saw Phantom. He save the people of that town! I was shock, but was more shock to heard that he was a ghost. A teenage ghost. He look my age and the town treated him like he was some villain. Gave him a stupid name too, Invis-o-Bill." Jenny explain once more._

 _"Okay, there's lot of names we can give that boy, but Invis-o-Bill? Who the geek weirdo that come up with that name?" Brit asked._

 _"Not sure, but don't tell anyone ok?" Jenny asked them._

 ** _Flashback ends_**

Jenny was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a groan. She turn to see Phantom sit up and rub his head.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"Easy, you're at my house." Jenny told him.

Phantom turn to her and was confuse for a second before he remember.

"I remember you. Your the robot girl that help me." He said.

"I'm XJ9 of the XJ series, but you can call me Jenny." Jenny said holding up her hand to shake.

"I'm Phantom, but I prefer Danny." He said, using his good arm to shake her hand.

Jenny watch as he look at the cast of his arm and bandages on his chest.

"When...?" He started to ask before Jenny spoke up.

"After you defeated Vexus and drove her back, you pass out. I brought you here because I didn't think the hospital cover help you. Seeing that your a ghost and all." She explain.

"You know?" Danny asked surprise.

"Yeah, oh! I sew a new top for you." Jenny added and show him.

"Wow! That really good. It look just like the on I always wear." Danny said looking over it.

"Yeah, I learn a little sewing in school." Jenny said blushing.

"Wait, you go to school? How does that work?" Danny asked confuse.

"Well, it was a complicated." Jenny said.

"Well, just let me gt this cast off and I can try it on." Danny said and phase the cast off his arm.

Jenny was shock to see Phantom...Danny...remove the cast and move his arm around.

"Nothing like good old ghost heal can't fix up in a day." Danny smile flexing his arm.

"Um, Danny, you be out for four days." Jenny told him.

Danny look at her surprise. But he shook it off. He took the new top and put it on. Danny saw a mirror and look over it. It was like it was never damage. Jenny smile then heard something from another window. Jenny growl and cover it as well.

"What wrong?" Danny asked her, hearing the growl.

"I was going to wait until you felt better before showing or telling you to town, but I end up doing so two days ago and now the "Phantom Fans of Tremorton" just won't stay away. Even my mom can't keep all fans away." Jenny explain crossing her arms.

"Yeah, I get ya. In Amity Park I have fans chasing me everywhere. Not to mention most of the girls want me to marry them. I'm 14 for crying out loud!" Danny agree.

"14? You just as old as I am! Well actually I be activated for five years, but I was made into a teenager." Jenny said surprise then explain.

"I see. So Jenny, what can you tell me about your home town? I heard of it but never been here." Danny said then asked.

"If you tell me about Amity Park in return. I heard of it as well, but never went there." Jenny answer.

* * *

Danny and Jenny spend the whole day talking on the roof, telling each other about towns and then change to talking about themselves. Danny was surprise that Jenny live a life almost like him, when he was in his human half. Danny decide not to tell Jenny about his human half, thinking that Jenny believes he was a full ghost was enough. Still he and Jenny was having a good talk. Danny then told her a story about the Box Ghost.

"The Box Ghost? I heard stupid names before, but that take the cake!" Jenny laugh.

"Yeah, he only a threat if he around boxes, but all together he just a annoying ghost who wishes he was scary." Danny agree.

Danny then notice that Jenny eyes was getting darker and rise a eyebrow.

"Hey Jenny, why are your eyes getting darker?" He asked her.

Jenny gasp when she heard that.

"Oh no! My power must be dropping! I need to get recharge in case I have to save the day again!" She said and stood up.

"Thanks for the talk Danny, it really nice to meet someone who like me." She smile.

"Yeah, only your a robot and I'm a ghost." Danny added, smiling.

Jenny smile back and flew inside. Danny turn to look over the town and watch the sunset. He soon heard something and thought it was Jenny coming back. But he turn and saw Dr. Wakeman.

"Ah, I see your awake." She said.

"Uh, Miss Wakeman, right?" Danny said a little unsure.

"Dr Wakeman if you please.", She said, "I understand your confuse. Yes, I'm XJ9 "Mother". I did build her."

"Okay. But why call her XJ9? It like everyone is call me Phantom all the time." Danny asked.

"I understand, XJ9 want to be be call "Jenny", but I did build and name her. So everyone call call her "Jenny" But I'll stick to her real name." Nora said.

"I see, well, You don't have to call me Phantom . I go by Danny. Make me feel more human then ghost." Danny told her.

"Very well." Nora said and saw Danny float int the air.

"You know, Jenny not the only thing that needs a recharge.", He said, "yes, I sleep and eat. Speaking of which. Mine if I grab a bite? I haven't ate anything for weeks."

Before Nora could answer, Danny phase into the house. Nora shook her head, thinking that both of the teens could give her trouble later.

* * *

 **Phantom Fan 21:** I just started to watch My life as a Teenage Robot, so I still have some catching up to do on it. But feel free to send me what you know. If you're wondering what happen to Danny, I will get to that on the third chapter. I want Danny to get use the the life in Tremorton and meet some of Jenny enemies first. Also some of Danny enemies will show up as well. I edited the chapter, Jenny timeline take place before Escape from Cluster Prime, but during season one after Jenny started going to school and some time meeting Vexus. With Danny, he has already met his evil future self and his family now see's his ghost half as a hero.


End file.
